


Below Eye Level

by dizzy, Scribe



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst with a fluffy ending. Our respective specialities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below Eye Level

Billy hasn't had a girl since he came to New Zealand, four months ago.

Four months.

That's entirely too long, in his opinion. He's so horny now that he finds himself considering things that he never thought he's consider. Like his best mate, who is currently disappearing into the back room of the pub they are at with a gorgeous little slip of a redhead who looks like she has nothing but fun on her mind.

Billy blames his surliness over this on the fact that he himself has not had a girl in four months. He does this because if he didn't, it would mean that the reason related to Dom himself, and not Dom's luck with scoring the redhead.

Billy sighs, leaning back away from the table. The smoke that has surrounded him for the past few hours is finally taking its toll- his eyes are itchy and his throat thick. He is exhausted and dissatisfied and lonely. Well, alone, actually. It's getting late (early? what -do- you call this time of day?) and he is the only one left sitting. For the most part, everyone is wandering toward home, and sleep. Several make stops along the way. He watches with general jealous resentment as Orlando pulls (which is disgustingly easy), Elijah pulls (which is disgustingly cute), Viggo- he stops watching. Watching -that- would be a blow he doesn't feel necessary to inflict on his own self-esteem, never mind his already slightly queasy stomach.

He looks away and finds himself staring at the door where Dom and his chosen partner for the night disappeared. It stands solid and uncaring, totally ignoring his attempts to see through it (for what reason he doesn't want to begin to consider). He picks a random drink off the table and finishes it. It is too warm, and does nothing to alleviate his thirst. He looks back. The door, exhibiting its obviously subversive nature, is still a door.

God, thinks Billy, I need to get some sleep.

He finds himself taking a cab back by himself. He misses Dom's presence then, too. He misses having someone to make him laugh. He can't help but wonder if Dom is making the redhead laugh. No, he decides. Dom is probably making the redhead groan and whimper and moan and come. His cock twitches at the thought, completely without Billy's permission. But it's all right, because he tells himself that its the thought of the redhead that is turning him on.

Billy pays the cabbie, lets himself in, and collapses on his bed in a kind of daze. He lies there for a minute as his right hand and his pillow vie for the title of his best friend. "best friend" conjures up images of Dom (and his activities that night) and, well, his hand wins easily. He thinks of Dom's redheaded partner. Sort of a lously label, really- the redhead. He wonders what she is like. Thin-fragile or wiry-strong? He didn't get close enough to see. She was small, he knows that. Dom never goes with a girl taller than him. Not like Billy's been watching or anything. He's just....noticed. He doesn't mind taller girls, himself. They are rather inevitable at his height. He enjoys spending time with Dom after the last girl he was with, a tiny thing almost a half-foot shorter than him. Dom's just tall enough that it's there, but not noticeable.

Billy thinks the redheaded girl was eye level with him.

He wonders what exactly they were doing back there. Not that he it's not obvious, but he wonders about the details. He tries to imagine it. He wonders if she minded the rough heat of Dom's stubble, wonders if it left marks on her face(chest,thighs) for her to remember him by tomorrow. He wonders if she opened her eyes, wonders if she locked them on Dom's, wonders if the dark lust in his eyes kindled something wild in the pit of her stomach, wonders if--

 

 

.....ah. He allows himself only that one word of thought before cutting himself off. Disgusted, he rolls over, wiping his hand on the sheet.

He wakes shortly after two am to the sound of his bedroom door being open. He's not a light sleeper, and he thinks that its strange that a sounds as soft as that would wake him up, but then again, not so strange. He has this sixth sense when it comes to Dom, and so it's not much of a surprise that its Dom thats opening the door.

"You awake?" Dom whispers. Billy doesn't roll over, can't quite bring himself to look his best friend in the eye two hours after wanking to thoughts of him. Still, he can't just ignore Dom, so he grunts and shifts a bit.

"What happened to the bird?" Billy says, his voice gruff and deeper than normal.

Dom doesn't answer, not really, but Billy can feel him shrug. "You didn't say goodbye. I came back and you were gone. Got me worried, Billy-boy. I know what a fragile thing you can be. Decided to come check on you."

"Didn't think you'd notice. You looked, ah, occupied." Billy says, tugging the covers back up around his shoulders and burrowing down in them. "And 'm not fucking fragile, wanker."

"Yeah, well. You weren't looking too hot. You really oughta watch your alcohol intake, you know. Tiny guy like you, doesn't take much. Y'know, since there's so little of you to fill and all."

If Dom was close enough, Billy would take a swipe at him for that last comment, but he makes do with a rather crass gesture in the general direction of the door, where Dom is lingering.

"So uh..." Dom drums his fingers on the door frame, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "You're all right, then?"

"'m fine." Billy says, hoping the bitterness and sleepiness can pass for one and the same. He ponders his next words very carefully, or at least as carefully as his horny, hung-over mind will allow. Finally, he sighs and says, "You going to stand there all bloody night or are you going to get in bed?"

He hears Dom's reaction immediately, stepping forward and shrugging off his jacket. "Thought you'd never ask."

They've shared a bed plenty of times when they had early calls or just plain didn't feel like going back home. But Billy has a sinking suspicion that Dom hasn't quite let Billy off the hook yet.

Billy closes his eyes, documenting Dom's actions by sound alone. There go the shoes (no socks? or is he not taking them off?), trousers, a grunt for the shirt, muffled clanking for whatever he's got on his hands tonight. The bed dips and the sheets rustle as Dom joins him.

Billy doesn't turn around, but tenses in preparation for whatever touch is forthcoming- after all, this is Dom. After nearly a minute of nothing but breathing from the other side of the bed, Billy gives in to the temptation to roll over.

Dom is stretched out on his back, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. The blanket is shoved off to one side, the sheet pulled up only far enough to cover his bellybutton.

The still pensiveness is decidedly un-Dom-like. Billy wonders if this is going to be one of the nights where they stay up having some meaningful conversation until the lapses in-between sentences and the references to pink elephants and such become thick enough as to inhibit any real communication.

He finds himself having to drag his eyes away from Dom's bare chest. Then again, maybe he'll be up until obscene hours of the morning for other reasons, he thinks.

Billy is only slightly startled when Dom clears his throat. He realizes that he's been caught staring and can't quite bring himself to be ashamed, or even embarrassed. Its too late at night for that, he reconciles himself.

His eyes gradually meet Dom's and he hopes that its too dark in the room for his blush to be too obvious. Dom loves it when he blushes - provides material for verbal ridicule for hours afterward.

This is mainly because it truly does take a lot to make Billy blush. "So," Dom says, finally. "Shall we talk, or shall we sleep?"

Billy groans and tugs the sheet over his head. "Talk. Sleep. Does it matter?" He feels Dom take hold of the sheet a few inches away from where Billy grasps it, and yank until it falls away from Billy's face.

"Yeah, Bills, I think it matters. Did I do something wrong? Did I piss you off? Or is it just that time of the month?"

There is a pause. Dom, staring impassively at the ceiling again, does not look likely to break it. What was her name?" Asks Billy suddenly. Hmm. What possessed him to say that?

"Who?"

Dom turns his head slightly to look at Billy, who assumes the role of staring sightlessly upwards (someone has to do it, after all.)

"That redheaded girl. From the pub tonight."

Dom frowns. "No idea. Why?"

"I don't know," he says truthfully.

For some reason, that makes Billy feel better. Chances are if he didn't get her name, he didn't get her number, either. Not that Dom ever did.

"Did it matter, Bill? What would have said if I'd told you that I had?"

Billy thinks. "If you had cared to get her name... you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't understand, Billy." Dom rolls onto his side and pokes at Billy, hard. "Cut the shite, Bill. What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Billy snaps, "is 'going on' with me." Dom emits a sound that is dangerously close to a snort. "What was that supposed to mean?" demands Billy.

"Nothing," parrots Dom, "absolutely nothing at all." He rolls over angrily, cutting off the conversation. Billy stares at his tense back and realizes suddenly that they are acting very much like a married couple- a married couple on a sitcom, really. He barely restrains a giggle which Dom would surely not appreciate.

Billy brings a hand out from under the covers, letting it hover inches above Dom's shoulder for a minute before letting it rest on Dom's bicep. He spends another thirty seconds just taking in the feel of Dom's warm, solid muscle underneath his hand. And another thirty seconds convincing himself that he didn't spend thirty seconds thinking of how Dom feels.

"I'm sorry. Don't listen to me. Not m'self, tonight." He says, hoping that isn't asleep - or that he won't pretend to be, just to get out of responding. Though that really isn't Dom's style, now is it?

"Oh, really? I never would've picked up on it." But Dom rolls back over anyway. This leaves Billy's arm with nowhere to go. He hesitates for a moment, then simply lets it lie across Dom's shoulder, unwilling to lose the contact. Dom turns his head to look him directly in the eye. Billy hastily backs out of his personal space under the intensity of the gaze. When Dom speaks, it's more softly, the anger vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"So, you really won't tell me what's wrong?"

"I..."

Billy stops and thinks on it for a while, for so long that Dom eventually sighs and shifts around and somehow managed to slide his arm underneath Billy's neck to tug him closer. It feels sinfully nice, to be all pressed up again Dom. "Can't, Dom. Don't know how. Don't know what's wrong myself."

For one terrifying and breath-taking moment, when Dom sighs again and his breath blows across Billy's temple and he pulls Billy just that little bit closer, Billy is afraid that he might actually start crying. But the momentary sweep of unstable emotions is quickly back within his grasp he feels intensely relieved.

Dom lets him go from the prolonged semi-hug and says, "Do you want me to go?"

"No!" says Billy, a little too quickly, "no, it's all right. I mean..." He trails off, trying to phrase a thought about taxis and couches. He doesn't manage it, but that's just fine because it's late(early) anyway and he can't be expected to be coherent. Or even awake, really.

Dom is staring at him kind of oddly and he realizes that he's just embarked on an inner monologue mid-sentence. Oops.

"I take it that means I should stay?" Billy nods blearily and Dom rolls onto his back again. There is quiet for a while. Billy is almost asleep when Dom speaks again.

"I'm glad."

"Mmm?"

"....Nevermind."

When Billy wakes up, Dom is still asleep. During the night - or morning, perhaps, as noon is drawing close - he has rolled over onto his stomach and tucked a hand under his cheek, like a child. Like Merry, Billy thinks with a small smile that turns into a grimace. His head is killing him and he can only very vaguely remember the conversation that they had.

He goes to the loo to relieve his bladder and then into the kitchen to put on a kettle of tea. He wants coffee, thinks that Dom will too, but his rolling stomach disagrees. A nice cup of tea, then, and maybe a bit of toast and if the smell doesn't wake Dom, he'll tend to it after a few minutes of the peace and quiet that his disgruntled, hungover mind is screaming for.

Billy has no idea how long he's been staring into the really very uninteresting space above the counter when the kettle whistling and a load groan from the doorway break his reverie.

"Make it stop," moans Dom. He obeys, making tea for both of them. He turns to see Dom sit and collapse bonelessly onto the table.

"Feeling a bit off this morning, are we?"

Dom lifts his head up and glares at Billy as well as his half-open eyes will allow.

"No. I have had 6 hours of sleep, which is the record high for this week. My head feels like someone is attacking it enthusiastically with a hammer conveniently laced with electric current for maximum pain value. I need to shave, shower, and have something very caffinated to drink. I slept in my clothes. Not to mention I can't walk without my back hurting or look to the right. Must've been laying funny or something."

His head drops back to the table with a definitive thud. Billy stares.

"Ow," adds Dom as an afterthought, and to all appearances, goes to sleep.

"Dom." Billy says softly. Dom doesn't give any outward signs of having heard him, so Billy walks over and stands behind Dom's chair. After a moment's hesitation - always hesitating - Billy begins to knead at the tense muscles in Dom's shoulders.

"Mmm." Dom sighs. "Feels good, Bill."

"I'm sorry, Dom." He leans down and pressed a kiss to the top of Dom's head, digging his fingers in harder when he feels Dom start to tense again. "I'm all fucked up and I'm afraid I'm fucking you up as well. Forgive me, Dommie?"

Dom sits up - not quickly, as his head will not allow quick movements - but in a brisk enough manner that Billy steps back to hear what Dom is undoubtedly about to say.

"Look, Billy. I don't know what's going on with you. I wish it was important enough for you to share, but really, that's not a problem. But whatever it is, I don't like it and I don't like what it's doing to you and if the price for helping you sort it out is a hangover and a sore back, I think it's worth it, yeah?"

"Dom. Fuck. Dom, it's not..." Billy sets his mug down, a bit too hard perhaps, because the contents slosh about and drizzle down the side of the mug onto the table.

"Billy." Dom says, mimicking Billy's sharp, slightly desperate tone. Then he sighs and the bitterness seeps from his expression. "I just don't know what to do. How to make you. I don't know. Let me help you."

Dom stands up, suddenly, and reaches for Billy's hand. Billy lets him, for no other reason than curiousity. What could possibly be going through Dom's mind?

He looks up and finds Dom staring at him with a completely inscrutible expression. Suddenly his thoughts from last night come back to him in a rush: domonlyshagspeoplebeloweyelevelhiseyeswhatdohiseyeslooklikewhen- he stops that train of thought hurriedly. Eye contact is suddenly too much. Instead, he looks at the floor, intently aware of Dom's calloused hand encompasing his own girlishly small one (how he hates, hates his tiny hands).

Then Dom is tugging at him. He follows willingly, though inwardly bemoaning the loss of his tea. Wordless, Dom leads him out of the kitchen and....outside?

Billy tries not to focus too much on Dom holding his hand, because it rather makes him feel like an adolescent girl, but he can't help but hope that Dom doesn't feel his palm sweating.

The cement of the steps leading outside is cold against Billy's feet, and he thinks of how wet and slimy the grass will be, but then Dom stops walking and turns abruptly. It takes Billy a second or so longer to still himself. They're chest to chest, practically touching, and Billy allows himself to imagine leaning in... and then in the next startling moment he thinks that maybe he has, because suddenly they are so much closer, but no, Billy hasn't moved at all... it was Dom.

"Billy. You gotta tell me if this... if it isn't..." Dom says, his voice sounding deeper than normal to Billy's ears.

Billy doesn't respond, can't respond, can only stare at Dom's lips. His Nan's voice pops into his head, telling him its impolite to stare, but he doesn't think Dom minds all that much because Dom is staring right back at him.

And then they're kissing and it happens just like that, almost too quickly for Billy's brain to completely comprehend. But there it is, Dom's mouth on his, moving softly... Billy lets his lips fall apart, darts his tongue out testingly and with glorious results.

And then Dom is moving away, his breathing shallower and quicker and his eyes heavy lidded. But then, Billy thinks, he must look just as out of it himself, because the first thing Dom says to break the heavy silence is, "Okay, Bill?"

Billy does a quick analysis and decides that there is something decidedly wrong with his brain. After all, why else would it seem like his thoughts have gone into slow motion while the rest of the world is on fast- Dom kissed me.

Oh. Right. And the fact that his trains of thought keep being cut off by the thought "Dom kissed me."

Hey.

Wait.

Dom kissed me. And he tasted like...tea. Tea and alcohol. Hey, there's an idea. Why hasn't anyone invented alcoholic tea? You could make-

Dom kissed me.

Dom is looking at him strangely. All of a sudden, Billy isn't sure his knees are going to hold. He sits down quickly on the step.

"Billy?" Dom makes as if to reach out to him, but then stops. Billy wonders idly why it is that Dom's arm seems to move quickly in comparison to his own little world, but Dom's voice isn't all high pitched like when you watch a movie on fast forward.

Dom kissed me.

Dom is saying something, but it doesn't register because Billy is still trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly, he realizes that Dom is moving away, going somewhere....he lifts his head to call out, but it takes him so long in his slowed-down world that Dom is already at his car-

His car?

"Dom! Wait!" He finally manages, but Dom ignores him.

Billy returns to normal time and springs to his feet as he watches Dom pull out and speed away down the street. One thought is repeating over and over again in his head, the only one he's had in the last few minutes that is relevant to the current situation.

Fuck!

Billy spends the next half hour leaving a very desperate series of messages on Dom's voicemail because Dom will not answer his mobile.

He sits on his couch, heels bouncing against the floor. His head is still aching and the tea sits untouched on the kitchen counter. He's gone sort of cold inside, numb. Dom kissed him. Dom kissed him. And then Dom left.

He can't even begin to sort through the gay/straight issue right now. The only thing that matters is that Dom is not happy with him and how can Billy think of anything when Dom has kissed him.

His mobile buzzes suddenly, and he realizes that he's had it set to silent this whole time, but it doesn't matter, he would have known if Dom had called, because the buzzing itself is rather loud and besides he's been holding...

His arm jerks as he remembers that yes, it might help to actually ANSWER the damned thing, before the person on the other end - Dom, he knows, without looking, which is good, because he doesn't even remember that he can look - rings off.

"Yeah?" He says, and its only then that it crosses his mind, what if it isn't Dom-

"Billy?"

It's Dom.

"Dom! Thank god!"

And then he doesn't know what to say. There is an uncomfortable fuzzy silence.

"Billy? Um, look. Maybe I'd better go." That jerks him back to real life.

"No! Wait, Dom! Don't!" Dom makes an unamused sort of laughy noise.

"Well, what then?"

"Turn your arse around and get back here, that's what. And no hanging up until I see you."

"Uh....I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? Of course you can. You have to. Look, Dom-"

"No, I really can't, Billy. I'm at the police station. They won't let me leave."

Billy lapses into another silence, but this time his brain is working at a perfectly acceptable speed - there just seems too be entirely too much for him to process.

"The police station?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Do I need to come get you?"

"That would be nice." Dom sounds apprehensive - nervous with maybe a faint layer of irritation underneath.

"Let me get dressed, I'll be there in..." He pulls his mobile away from his ear to look at the glowing time display on it. The police station was a ten minute drive. "...twenty minutes."

Billy arrives in approximately 13 minutes, having broken a few speeding laws himself. The frantic hurry carries him to the door of the station and deserts him completely. He lingers for a few moments, wondering why it's suddenly so hard to go in and confront Dom.

Or comfort Dom.

That thought forces him inside. As his eyes adjust to the dimness, he sees Dom sitting on a bench to his left, chin on knees. he looks small and tired, but otherwise unharmed. Hesitation forgotten, Billy goes to him.

"Dom? What happened?"

"Its not... nothing. Nothing bloody happened. I got a flat. Ran over broken glass, or something. The car's just around the corner, there."

Billy doesn't say anything. He holds out a hand to Dom, is greatly relieved when Dom doesn't ignore it. "You shouldn't have left in such a hurry."

"Didn't, ah, think you'd want me to stay." Dom

Billy shakes his head. "Don't fucking know what I want, Dom. But... maybe you can help me with that one." He smiles, and wishes that he had the energy to look confident, but he's pretty sure that all he's accomplished is a vaguely tired expression.

Dom looks up and seems to be about to say something, but they are interrupted by a uniformed policeman clomping around the corner.

"Mr. Monaghan? Everything's been taken care of, for the immediate future. You can go home now. We'll be in touch with you. The report should be filed next week. Unless you have any questions...?"

Dom shakes his head and mutters "thank you" without looking at the officer. He stands and pulls Billy outside. Neither of them speaks until they are in the car headed home. Billy breaks the silence.

"You got a flat tire?"

"Mm."

"You know that's incredibly unbelievable, right?"

No answer from Dom.

"'The report will be filed next week'? What did you do?"

"Er." Dom stared resolutely out the window. "I kind of...ran into a telephone poll."

"You what? Dom!"

"Well, I was sort of distracted at the time."

Billy manages to make turn into his driveway at the very last second. He kills the motor and gets out of the car, then stands propped against the hood while Dom takes his time getting out. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks, finally, when he hears the passenger side door shut.

"I'm fine."

"Fuck, Dom." Billy scrubs at his eyes with his palms.

Dom gives him a chilly look and starts to walk away, but Billy reaches out and grabs his arm, just above the elbow. "Oh, no you don't."

"I'm sorry I fucking called you Billy. Sorry I interrupted your fucking precious sleep. Just go inside, I'll call a cab to take me home."

"Don't, Dom. I said I'm sorry. You just..." Billy flings two hands into the air, unable to finish his though verbally.

"I thought you were jealous." Dom says.

"What?"

"I thought you were upset that I left with that bird last night. Thats why I came back."

"I was."

"And you were pissed that I showed up."

"I was."

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

"I did."

"Then what the fuck, Billy? You gotta give me something to go on here. You're my best mate. I don't want to fuck that up. Is there something here," He sweeps a hand through the space between them, "Or not?"

Billy looks at Dom, sees the open misery that he thinks may actually compare to what he's been hiding for what feels like years, though in reality its more like weeks. And he realizes that in spite of the fact that he will probably tear himself apart with worries and indecision, all he wants at this very moment is to go inside and finish his tea and crawl back into bed - with Dom beside him.

And so he lets go of Dom's arm and leans forward, pressing his mouth squarely against Dom's. The kiss is short and brutal and Billy hopes it gets his point across.

Dom laughs breathlessly. "Is that supposed to be an answer?"

"I... yeah. And I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He pulls Dom into a hug, letting his forehead fall against Dom's shoulder.

"Mmm. I suppose." Dom says, half joking, but Billy suspects half serious as well.

"What'd you say we go in," Billy leans up to kiss Dom's cheek, "and have a bit of tea, and curl up in bed?"

Dom nods and yawns, then laughs. "That sounds lovely. But no hogging the covers this time."

That earns Dom a sharp elbow to the general rib area.

"Wait," Dom says as Billy begins to head for the kitchen. Dom wraps an arm around Billy's waist from behind, palm splayed across Billy's abdomen. "I want to try this again."

Dom presses his other hand against Billy's hip, nudging until Billy turns around to face him. Billy's eyes close and his lips part and then Dom is kissing him, and it's wetter than before and hotter and a hundred times more intimate, because Dom's palm is sliding down from the small of Billy's back to his arse, not cupping or squeezing or even moving, but its still there, and Billy imagines he can even feel the heat of it through his jeans. Billy's own hands come up to Dom's shoulders and his fingers fuss with the material of Dom's t-shirt and the bristly little hairs at the back of his neck.

They stand there for what feels like forever to Billy, until Dom breaks the kiss - series of kisses, more like it, because once in a while they did have to breathe - and looks at Billy and speaks, his voice darker and softer than Billy can ever remember hearing, "You wanna, ah... gotothebedroom...?" he says, burying his head in Billy's shoulder halfway through, so that the last words come out muffled.

Billy laughs, and like Dom's voice, its breathless, and unlike Dom's, a little more high pitched than normal. He is still nervous, after all, and it doesn't matter that he's 99.9% sure that he loves Dom, the fact remains that he's never been with a man before and isn't really all that sure that he wants to start now. But then Dom raises his head a little and presses a damp kiss onto Billy's neck, right where the pulse is throbbing and Dom pushes his hips forward, letting his denim-clad erection brush against Billy's. Billy can't remember the last time he's been this turned on, and that it's from what can barely even qualify as a make-out session amazes him. But this is Dom, and this is new, and this is so very, very exciting. Dom pushes his hips forward again, and Billy imagines what it would feel like without the trousers, skin on skin, cock against cock, and inhales quickly and before he can exhale, Dom's lips are on his again and Billy is nodding and grinning and kissing back. Dom is grinning too, then, and it's hard to kiss while smiling but they manage, even if it's a wetter and less-coordinated than normal and their teeth clack together annoyingly.

Dom leads the way to the bedroom, holding Billy's hand and tugging him along. When they reach the bedroom, Dom lets go of Billy's hand and yanks his own t-shirt over his head. Billy indulges for a minute, taking in Dom the way he's never allowed himself to before. Dom reaches for the button on his jeans, but then he stops and looks at Billy questioningly. Billy takes a deep breath, and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground beside Dom's.

Billy can feel himself flush as Dom studies him in exactly the same way he studied Dom. He would prefer to think of the flush as a result of arousal and not modesty, because this is certainly not the first time he's taken his clothes off in front of a lover - far, far, far from it - and not even the first time he's taken his clothes off in front of Dom. But the fact remains, this is the first time he's taken his clothes off in front of Dom _as_ a lover.

"Are you sure?" Dom says, aloud this time, his fingers toying with the button. Billy moves closer, throws one arm around Dom's neck, and kisses him - more slowly this time, and while he's doing it, his other hand is moving downard, starting at his collarbone with the tips of his fingers flat against the middle of Dom's chest until he reaches the fuzzy little patch of hair beneath his belly button. He brushes his finger against it, down and up, once then twice then a third time. Then his fingers find the button and he unsnaps it quickly and then jerks down the zip. He can feel the heat almost immediately as the lax cloth folds back on itself. Dom isn't wearing any pants.

"Fuck, Billy..." Dom nuzzles his face into Billy's shoulder again, mouthing kisses against the warm skin he finds. It's nicer, like this, Billy thinks, and moves his hand away to wrap it around Dom's back and pull them closer.

Dom's hands are wandering down Billy's back, rubbing over the skin and dipping down under the waistband of Billy's jeans, sweeping further and further down until he finds the cleft of Billy's arse. They booth freeze then, for a moment, but Billy unfreezes first and reaches down between them to his own jeans and makes quick work of the button-and-zip combo. He steps away from Dom in order to shove them down to his knees and only then realizes that perhaps it would have been a good idea to take his shoes off first. Dom laughs at him - actually laughs, and Billy would be affronted if not for the fact that while Billy pulls his jeans back up and takes a seat on the bed to properly unlace and remove his trainers, Dom merely toes his off and with a wiggle of his hips - rather sinister wiggle, indeed - removes his jeans and stands absolutely bare in front of Billy, who promptly forgets what he's doing.

"Off," Dom says, or growls, more like - and yanks Billy's shoes off of his feet and then grabs onto the bottoms of Billy's jeans in order to pull them off (with a little bit of help from Billy). This still leaves Billy in his boxers, but it seems that Dom can't be arsed to wait any longer because he all but pounces on Billy, knocking him back onto the bed. His arms automatically went up around Dom's neck and Dom settled pleasantly in the V of his legs, Billy's knees pressed against Dom's thighs. Their mouths meet again and Billy groans when he realizes that he can feel the heat and hardness of Dom's cock against his stomach. Dom presses into him for a long moment, his eyes fluttering closed with the sensation, then he rises up until he's on his hands and knees and plants his mouth at the base of Billy's throat. Billy lets his right hand wander through Dom's hair, familiarizing himself with the length and texture of it as Dom laps his way across Billy's collarbone, kiss-licking down, paying special attention to his nipples - nibbling and biting, much to Billy's absolute delight, and then down, down until he reaches Billy's belly button. He stops then, and looks up at Billy with his chin resting just above the waistband of Billy's boxers. "Okay?"

"Wonderful. Right as fuckin' rain." Billy says with a smile that is 60% sincere and 100% horny. Dom eases his fingers under the elastic band and pulls up and away, easing them down Billy's body. Billy can't remember the last time anyone studied him quite so intently, or as intensely, and he grows even harder under Dom's gaze - and then Dom's hand is around him, just holding to begin with, and then moving - his fingertips brush across the head, making Billy gasp and clench his hand into a tight fist. Dom is touching his lightly, almost reverently, but it just isn't enough for Billy - he thrusts his hips up and Dom smiles, his eyes meeting Billy's. He leans forward and his mouth opens slightly but Billy still has no idea what Dom is about to do until Dom lowers his head, and -

\- "Fuckfuckfuck," Billy says, forcing himself to take a deep breath when his cock is suddenly surround by soft heat and a rough swiping tongue and Dom is moving, bobbing his head, cheeks going concave as he sucks hard on the upstroke and then back down again, letting his teeth graze the shaft, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside, flickering it back and forth lightly, and then sucking again, just around the tip-

"Fuck," Billy says again, and just for a change, "Dom," And his lungs burn because he keeps forgetting to breathe, he has to breathe, but its so fucking hard with Dom's mouth so tight and hot and fucking _hell_ -

"DomDom, coming, Dom-"

Dom waits it out, squeezing and rubbing the tips of one hand against Billy's thigh while the other is wrapped around the base of Billy's cock, and he swallows once, and then again, keeping his mouth on Billy until he starts to go soft and then slowly moving away, back up the bed to lay beside Billy.

"You okay?" he says, pressing two fingers against Billy's cheek until Billy is forced to look at him.

"Hmmm." Billy sighs and leans forward to kiss Dom, and instead of pulling away afterwards he stays close enough that when he speaks next, Dom can feel it. "You keep asking me that. How about me letting you know when I'm _not_ okay."

"Sounds good," Dom laughs and kisses him again, briefly. "Now, I've, ah... need to deal with this, eh, problem," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, "That I seem to have developed." He nods downward and Billy looks and feels what vague grasp on sanity he had regained from his post-orgasm glow slip away at the sight of Dom's cock, thick and hard and lying against his stomach with a rigidity that seems almost painful. The head glistens with pre-cum and Billy suddenly can't remember exactly what's so great about girls anyway, because girls don't have _that_ , and _that_ is most definitely, without a doubt, a very. good. thing.

Dom starts to reach down himself, but Billy grabs his wrist - he has no plans of simply watching the show, he wants to be an active member. He wants to make Dom feel as oh-so-fucking-wonderful as Dom made him feel. Makes him feel. Will hopefully continue to make him feel for a very fucking long time.


End file.
